Of the many approaches to measuring the usage of electronic entertainment equipment (commonly called “tuning” data), one approach involves the addition of an identifying code to a radio or television program, the distribution of the identifying code with the program throughout the relevant broadcasting system, and the detection and interpretation of the identifying code when the broadcast signal is viewed or heard in a statistically selected monitoring site. An example of a system which implements this type of measurement approach may be found in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,294 to Thomas et al., who describe, inter alia, identifying codes added to the vertical blanking interval of an NTSC television broadcast; U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,739 to Dougherty, who is particularly concerned with the addition of an identifying code to a low energy portion of the audio spectrum of an NTSC signal; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,377 to Moses, who teaches an audio encoding arrangement using signal masking to decrease the perceptibility of the identifying code. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,294, U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,739, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,377 are herein incorporated by reference.
Another approach to measuring usage of electronic entertainment equipment involves the extraction of a characteristic feature signature (or characteristic feature signature set) from the programming selected for viewing, and the storing of a time-stamped signature (or signature set) in a memory for subsequent transmission to a central data collection office where the signature (or signature set) is compared with corresponding reference signatures collected by the central office from known broadcasting sources. This approach is taught by Lert and Lu in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,466. The teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,466 is herein incorporated by reference.
Yet another approach to the measurement of the usage of electronic entertainment equipment has been that of comparing the viewed signal (or some component or artifact thereof) with all the signals available to a sampled household at the time the measurement is made. A review of apparatus and methods useful for this measurement approach is found in the teachings of Thomas et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,739 and of Lu et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,934. The teachings in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,934 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,739 are herein incorporated by reference.
Wheeler, et al., in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/786,270, filed on Jan. 22, 1997, teach a video signal source detection arrangement which determines the source of a video and/or audio signal being displayed by a television receiver. The arrangement implements a variety of tuning measurement approaches. For example, it can be used to read an identifying ancillary code transmitted with television programming, to obtain characteristic feature signatures from television programming, or to obtain a signal that is matched with a contemporary reference signal obtained by a television tuner controlled by measurement equipment. The disclosure of the aforementioned U.S. application Ser. No. 08/786,270 is herein incorporated by reference.
Chan, in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/654,309, filed on May 28, 1996, teaches a sensor arrangement for non-intrusively obtaining a representation of video and synchronization signals from a television receiver. The disclosure of the aforementioned U.S. application Ser. No. 08/654,309 is herein incorporated by reference.
Changes in the methods of measuring the reception of television or radio programming are required because of a planned change-over from analog to digital broadcasting. In the U.S., the change-over is scheduled to be phased in by the year 2006, as documented in the Federal Communication Commission's Mass Media Docket 87-268, with particular reference to the Fifth Report and Order, FCC 97-116, Apr. 3, 1997 and to the Sixth Report and Order, FCC 97-115, Apr. 3, 1997. Some of the changes, and their respective impacts on approaches used for measuring analog broadcasts, include the following: (1) digital broadcast techniques do not use a vertical blanking interval and, therefore, the program tracking and identifying codes that are written in the vertical blanking interval of analog broadcast signals will not be transmitted; (2) multiple signal formats and associated multiple display formats having, among other features, differing height-to-width ratios and different resolutions are allowed, so that existing video signal correlation methods used with analog broadcasts may essentially be disabled because these methods depend on having the same pictorial feature appear at corresponding places on the measured and reference displays; (3) a broadcaster can transmit as many as six programs (arrayed as a sequence of data packets, where each data packet is labeled as to which of the programs' data is carried therein) within an assigned 6 MHZ frequency band by trading off pictorial resolution for an increase in the number of programs so that (i) digital signal compression methods used to decrease the spectrum space required by a program destroy program identifying codes embedded in an original, high-resolution, program master, and (ii) determining which channel has been tuned by a receiver does not uniquely identify a program being viewed if more than one program is being transmitted in that channel; and, (4) data other than television broadcasting may be co-transmitted in the same channel and, in some cases, it is expected that the other data will be related in some manner to the co-transmitted programming so that a viewer can interact with the TV programming (e.g., to obtain a program guide or detailed information on an advertised product, to automatically switch to a desired program, or to take part in an audience-participation program).
It may be noted that, although projected digital signal compression and transmission methods destroy the types of video codes used in, and suggested for, the prior-generation analog broadcasting approaches, it is expected that less change will be encountered with respect to audio codes. That is, because the audio component of a television broadcast comprises much less information than does the video, there is much less to be gained by applying signal compression methods to audio. Nonetheless, it is expected that various audio compression methods may be employed. These methods include those defined by the Dolby AC-3 or the European MUSICAN standards, or those defined by some yet-to-be-defined standard operable within the relatively open and flexible MPEG arrangement. Although the coding approaches taught in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,377 are known to survive the Dolby AC-3 and MUSICAN compression methods, compression methods other than Dolby AC-3 and MUSICAN may destroy these codes. Moreover, although the change in technology may obviate the use of some of the codes, such as those described above, other codes (e.g., digital data packet codes telling a receiving site which of several interleaved programs is associated with a given data packet) are expected to be broadcast both with television programming and with any co-transmitted data that are related to, and intended to be used in conjunction with, one or more of the programs.
In addition to changes in transmission equipment and signals, considerable changes are expected in reception equipment. Notable among these are both the use of set top signal converters (generally referred to as set top boxes) allowing a digital broadcast to be viewed on an analog receiver, and a projected convergence of television receivers and computers. In the short term, for example, it is expected that digital receivers, configured as plug-in boards for personal computers, will be used to enable the display of digital television signals on the computers.
Another traditional measurement reflected in television audience reporting has been the determination of who actually viewed the program that was received by the equipment being monitored in a statistically selected monitoring site. A related measurement of interest is the identification of users of on-line services, such as on-line services provided over the Internet. Also, it is clear that measuring the members of an audience in a statistically selected monitoring site who are interactively using a television and/or accessing the Internet, and the information delivery apparatus used to deliver information to the members, will continue to be important.
By far the most commonly used approach in making these measurements is that of interrogation, wherein the viewer and/or Internet user is asked to identify himself or herself as a member of the television audience or as an Internet user. In connection with television viewing, this inquiry is usually done by means of an electronic prompting and data input device (commonly referred to as a Peoplemeter) associated with a monitored receiver in a statistically selected monitoring site. The member identification may also include age, sex, and other demographic data. It is common to store both the demographic data and the tuning data associated with each monitored receiver in the statistically selected monitoring site in store-and-forward equipment located within the monitoring site and to subsequently forward these data to a central office computer via a direct call over the public switched telephone network, or via the Internet, on a daily basis.
Of particular interest in this area is the teaching of an audience interrogation arrangement disclosed by McKenna et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,904. According to this arrangement, a prompting message is displayed on a television screen overlaid on viewer selected programming by mixing the prompting message with the video signal being sent to the display. However, McKenna et al. do not teach a “tiling” arrangement where the prompting message is displayed on a portion of a display separated from the portion of the display devoted to television picture.
Many arrangements have been proposed in the computer arts for reliably identifying a user so that only selected individuals can secure access to some of the data on a computer or computer system. The most common of such arrangements is that of requiring the user to enter both his or her claimed identity along with a password. Other arrangements have included the use of various biometric techniques, such as image or voice recognition devices. Additionally, it is well known in the audience measurement arts to use computer-based image recognition in order to identify members of a viewing audience. Notable among teachings in this area is that by Lu in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,000. The teaching of this patent is herein incorporated by reference.